Determining whether or not a user can be trusted remains a persistent problem in computer-related fields. For example, a first user may wish to limit access to content, computer, network, or other resources on the basis of how much the first user trusts potential accessing users. However, the first user may not have the time or resources to personally evaluate or determine the degree of trustworthiness with regard to other users, especially with regard to content or other resources that are made widely available.
Presently-existing systems attempt to provide information to guide user trust assessment. For instance, many systems use community-wide ratings of users such as “reputation” and “karma.” Other systems rely on references, referrals, recommendations, and/or other descriptive indicators to allow users to categorize and evaluate other users.
Data obtained from analyzing social networks may provide another avenue for determining whether or not a user can be trusted. Generally speaking, a “social network” refers to a group of persons or other entities (“members”) linked to one another through one or more types of social connections. Social networks are also commonly referred to as “friend-of-a-friend” networks, although social networks may of course include or consist entirely of entities linked by social connections other than friendship. For example, a social network can include members linked to one another by connections including common friendship, place or field of employment, place of education, place of residence, membership in a club or other group, or common hobbies or topical interests. Many social networking systems attempt to provide computer-based tools for maintaining, enhancing, and creating social networks.
For example, social networking web sites provide users with web space to create a profile and link to various other users designated as “friends.” See, for example, http://www.myspace.com, http://www.facebook.com, and http://www.friendster.com. Users of such sites can post messages and other content to web pages accessible to various parties of their choosing (for example, to “friends only” or to the public at large). Social networking sites may also utilize instant messaging and online chat rooms that allow for near-instantaneous communication between users.
Some presently-existing social network systems implement trust evaluation based on degree of separation. Other presently-existing systems may use combinations of social network analysis and recommendations or reputation functionality.
Computer based systems may provide for some degree of automated user verification, as well. For example, many online services, such as those providing web-based e-mail functionality, allow a user to verify his or her identity in the event of a lost password by answering one or more verification questions.
A need remains for improved methods and systems for trust assessment that may be wholly or partially automated.